


Kids Say The Darnedest Things

by Bam4Me



Series: Anormal [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Caregivers Spock and Bones, Gen, Little Jim, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, SLIGHT Tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Leonard doesn't think that him and Spock are dating. Spock doesn't think that him and Leonard are dating.
It's a good thing that they had Jimmy to help them out, because adults were so dumb sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY NOTE; There is gonna be a MUCH bigger fic between the first and second fic in this series, I have it planned out, but this one was quicker to write to post today. The other one isn't really all that big plot wise, but it IS gonna show how Jimmy and Leonard started REALLY getting into ageplay in this, so yes, I'm warning you now, it looks like they're fairly settled into the play now, it's cause there's a bit you guys have not seen yet.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Leonard was starting to think that Spock might be a saint. He sure has the patience of one.

 

It’s not that Leonard couldn’t handle the millions of questions that Jimmy might ask while so small, he could handle them just fine, but Spock was patient and knew how to appropriately and correctly answer any and all of them that the excitable boy came up with.

 

And lemme tell ya, Jimmy could come up with  _ some shit _ like you’ve never heard.

 

It was a good thing he was freaking cute.

 

“Jimmy, sweetheart, don’t climb on that.”

 

Jimmy sighed, and climbed back down from the tree branch he’d somehow managed to get on in the five seconds that Leonard hadn’t been watching him, and ran over to inspect the duck pond instead, waving Leonard’s nagging off with a hand gesture when Leonard followed with a command to, ‘not get too close to the water, little boy,’ and started bothering an angry looking toad.

 

That was going to end well.

 

He sighed, and turned back to see Spock coming into the park area with two coffee cups in hand, and gave one of them to Leonard before sitting down next to him with a smile, so small you’d have to know him to see it.

 

Jimmy seemed to always know when he was smiling, and he’d get that stupid look of superiority when he could make him smile at anything. Leonard wasn’t sure what had him in such a good mood today, but it’s okay, because Jimmy was being a little pain today, and it would cheer the boy up some.

 

Leonard and Spock both startled from their eye contact when they heard a yelp behind the park bench they were sitting on, and Leonard turned around to see Jimmy running away from the  _ pissed _ looking toad who was hopping threateningly towards him a few feet before going back to his place on his rock.

 

He was to call the little back to them, when Spock beat him to it. Leonard thought he sounded a lot like a teacher should, firm and authoritative, but Jimmy said that as a teacher, he was actually a little  _ nicer _ than he was when he was trying to get Jimmy to calm down. 

 

Not scary -because if Spock was scary, Jimmy would be afraid of him, but firm, very parental- but it stopped Jimmy in his tracks to hear it. “Jimmy, cease this attitude and behave, or Leonard and I will have no choice but to assume you need a firmer hand to guide you at the moment.”

 

Jimmy stopped, not looking scared, but sad that he’d gotten scolded -by Spock,  _ and _ the toad, really- and shuffled back to Leonard and Spock on the park bench. “Doesn’t need firm, promise. Just didn’t wanna bother.”

 

Leonard caught the little by the waist when he was close enough, and noted Jimmy’s fingers coming up to his mouth, sucking the tips of two of them past his lips. 

 

That’s another thing. He seems to be regressing into a younger mindset more and more often as he becomes comfortable around Leonard - and lately, Spock as well.

 

“Sweetheart, keep your fingers out please, that’s not clean.” Jimmy took the fingers out with a blush, looking away, and Leonard gently guided his head back to look him in the eyes with one big hand. “Baby, why are you trying not to be a bother? You know you’re never a bother. Even when you  _ do _ bother.”

 

Jimmy gave him a little crooked smile. “Well, I didn’t wanna bother while you’re on a date with Spock.”

 

...well... 

 

Children say the darndest things.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Doctor McCoy and I are not currently engaged in romantic congress, your thoughts of being a bother are both unfound, and not possible.”

 

Leonard blinked in shock a few times and nodded. “Yeah, what he said. Baby, me and Spock aren’t dating, we came to the park with you today because we wanna spend time with you. You’re our favorite little guy.”

 

Jimmy seemed to think that over for a few minutes before finally letting Leonard pull him the rest of the way in so he was cuddled in on Leonard’s lap. The fingers went back up to his mouth, but he didn’t suck on them. He looked cautious though, when he looked between Leonard and Spock now. “You  _ should _ date.”

 

Leonard blinked a few more times, unsure what to say to that.

 

“Illogical. Romantic inter-relations requires consent from both parties, and I do not have Doctor McCoy’s consent at this moment.”

 

Leonard was about to agree with him again when the words themselves caught up to him. “Are you saying, that you would say yes to a date, but you don’t think I would?”

 

Spock seemed quieted for a moment longer than usual. “Yes.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “For a vulcan, you’re kind of dumb. Of  _ course _ I would go out with you.”

 

Jimmy looked between the two men with barely contained glee. This is  _ amazing _ ! If he can convince his two favorite babysitters to date each other, they’ll be too focused on icky adult stuffs like kisses and holding hands, they won’t be able to think about putting their favorite little boy in bed, or even time out when he’s acting icky.

 

This is gonna be the bestest thing ever. “‘pock, ‘pock, you should take Bones out on a date this Saturday while my brother is in town. Cause Sammy is a good babysitter, promise.”

 

Actually, that was the biggest lie ever. Sam loved his baby brother, but he was shit with children. He let Jimmy stay up all night long watching movies and eating candy and also gave his brother cuddles.

 

Of course, Sam’s wife was more responsible now and usually tried to get the boy into bed at a reasonable hour, but she also had ADHD and not much patience, so if she couldn’t get him to fall asleep after getting in bed, she usually didn’t fight him if he snuck back out for more snacks and cuddles with his favoritest big brother ever while watching holos.

 

This was the bestest plan ever. He was never going to have to deal with boring things like eating his veggies or baths or bedtime again.

 

Leonard looked at him,  _ knowing _ that his baby was lying, but not completely sure what he was lying about, and was distracted again when Spock replied. “I have an available evening this Saturday at the requested time.”

 

Leonard looked back at him with surprise written plain on his face.

 

He feels a little railroaded. Jimmy and Spock were good people, but when they got together on something, it was overwhelming for everyone involved.

 

“Alright.”

 

Jimmy nodded decisively, happy that he’d gotten his two favoritest people in the world together. They needed to stay together, cause that way, Jimmy could stay with them for longer, because couples are supposed to have babies. He can be their baby, since boys can’t get pregnant.

 

He’d be the bestest baby boy ever.

 

***

 

Jimmy was wrong. This was bad. He was so wrong.

 

Spock and Leonard dating was literally the worst idea ever.

 

Leonard sighed, listening to Jimmy pull in a deep breath of air, obviously gearing up towards an impressive tantrum. He looked over at Spock, and the vulcan nodded, standing up from the table -it was the Kirk kitchen table, since George and Winona were away for the week- and before Jimmy could react to him to try and stop him, had the little pulled out of his chair and up onto his hip.

 

The change in place caught the little off guard, and he looked around, shocked. Leonard was the one to speak though while he finished taking the plates back to the sink -even as the crankiest little boy in the world, Jimmy always had room to eat- and put them in so he could wash up later.

 

“I know, sweetheart, you’re so cranky because of being tired. Don’t worry, Spock and me are gonna get you in bed as soon as possible.”

 

Jimmy let out a desperate noise, though he clinged to Spock while the vulcan started rubbing his back, soothing the little a lot more than he was willing to say at the moment. He still stuttered out a breath, whimpering the whole way. “P’ease, Bones, p’ease no. No bedtime, I’m good, I be so so good, p’omise.”

 

Spock swayed in place with the fussy boy, still rubbing at his bad while Leonard came back from the sink. “Oh, you’re so so sleepy, baby boy, I know it. Don’t worry, we’ll make this easy on you. Both Spock and I will come up to tuck you in, and you can have  _ two _ stories tonight. Okay?”

 

Jimmy sniffled, but looked a little interested. His right hand came up to his mouth and he sucked in the tips of two fingers. Leonard was suddenly glad that he knew Jimmy had pacifiers in his bedside table, because that was a habit that actually made both Leonard and Spock highly uncomfortable.

 

Leonard was mainly discomfited by the accumulated medical issues that Jimmy had, usually resulting in him getting sick more often than most other people would, but for vulcans, the act was considered vulgar and a little sickening.

 

Spock, having lived on Earth for so long now, has adapted to hide it, but Leonard knew he hated it.

 

“Two?”

 

Leonard nodded, leaning in to nuzzle at the boy’s cheek in the way that always made him giggle, even if only a little. His tiredness lead to him letting out a slightly manic giggle right now though, and Leonard knew for sure, this baby was  _ very _ sleepy.

 

“Yes, two whole stories.”

 

He probably wouldn’t even make it through one.

 

Jimmy sighed, and leaned against Spock’s shoulder, letting the vulcan sooth him while they walked upstairs to Jimmy’s bedroom.

 

Jimmy was already wearing his pajamas from after his bath, so they skipped that part and Spock gently let him back down from his side. Leonard took him to the bathroom and got him to wash up for the night before turning in, and when they came back, the bed covers were already turned down for Jimmy to slip under and get ready to sleep.

 

Leonard made sure not to forget his favorite teddy bear before he got onto the other side of the bed so he could read to him. He made sure to replace his newly clean fingers with a pacifier as well.

 

Good.

 

While Jimmy laid back to listen to Spock and Bones tell him a bedtime story, he was starting to think, that maybe it actually  _ was _ nice that they were together.

 

Even if they did icky things like kisses and forcing him to go to bed. It wasn’t nice, but they were a good couple.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
